legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
R2-M5
R2-M5, though more commonly referred to as Emfive, was an astromech series R2 droid. He served the Stargazer family devotedly from 4ABY where he came into the ownership of Corellian Pilot, Rhyley Stargazer. A droid that was once owned by the Engineer, Thaka Altair, M5 had once been witness to the fallout of the Clone Wars and part of the infrastructure at the Droid Factories on Najiba. A loyal yet courageous droid in character and nature, M5 would enter perilous situations readily devoid of any consideration in a bid to offer assistance to his masters. This audaciousness aided his companions well in several incidents, frequently turning the tide of battle. Emfive Created in 35BBY, R2-M5 was a very small droid, standing only 0.96 meters tall. He rolled on two (or on occasion three) legs and had a silver and red domed head. His black, red, and silver body encasing stored various arms, sensors, and other apparatuses, many of which were usually hidden from sight. While R2-M5 utilised many customised devices, he was exceptional at using his inventiveness and often used unconventional ways to aid his friends, and due inpart to his aptitude to serve his master faithfully, Rhyley has customised the programming of his ship, Rogue Star, around M5 utilising a specialised S.T.A.R.S programming suite. Thaka Altair R2-M5 came into the responsibility of Thaka Altair during the time of the Trade Federation Blockade of Naboo (32ABY). Utilised as a mechanic within the many droid foundries on Geonosis, however following the the Invasion of Naboo, Thaka Altair was reassigned to the foundries on Hypori, and as such R2-M5 was also shipped to aid in the construction of the new foundries owned by the Techno Union and the Baktoid Armor Workshop. Though continually working unaware to life outside the foundries, following the break out of the Clone Wars, the foundries would come under attack by Republic forces lead by Jedi. Emfive would witness an epic battle between the Jedi and Seperatist forces which would end with the Jedi being driven away. The foundries remained in use until Thaka Altair fearing his life fled from his position and took the small droid with him to Coruscant. Life on Coruscant swiftly changed as the Clone Wars ended and the formation of the Empire came about. Thaka, a man rather disfigured, never really found any footing on the Core World often carrying out small jobs for local denizens. After a life scavenging on the streets and alleys of the lower levels, the man and droid left the core for Tatooine. It was not long after his arrival on Tatooine, that Thaka began working for a Toydarian, Watto, in Mos Espa. However following a fall out with local thugs, Thaka soon left Mos Espa for Wayfar, where he was eventually diagnosed with Knowt's Disease. The man drifted into Outmian Yakta and decided to relinquish his ownership of Emfive, handing him to a young Corellian Pilot, Rhyley Stargazer. Not long after Thaka Altair went missing and no one has seen him since. Rhyley Stargazer A tenuous if somewhat uneasy relationship grew between Rhyley and his droid. Initially, Rhyley found the droid rather annoying, however he soon learned that the droid had not undergone a memory wipe in sometime. Deciding to use this to get the droid to become more controllable, a trip to Kashyyyk soon changed this thought. Aiding in the rescue of Aniwevei Chreitti, a trust quickly formed between Rhyley and Emfive. In the subsequent months that followed, Emfive would go on to aid in the rescuing of Caerwynn Royce and Deianirrah Sevestis. The small droid would also fly the Rogue Star and save Rhyley and his companions from Guri the assassin droid on Coruscant. Since then the droid has continued to aid the Stargazer family as best he can, including staying with Rhyley throughout his time in the Medical Center following losing his arm. R2-Series Astromech Droid The R2-series astromech droid was a model of astromech droid produced by Industrial Automaton, and its success was never equaled in Industrial Automaton's long history. A combination of excellent design, high-quality marketing, and good timing made this astromech droid one of the most sought after droids in Galaxy, and one of the few vintage astromech series still in active production decades after it was first designed. Functions Like its forerunners, the R2 was designed to work in and around space vessels as a diagnostic and repair unit. But unlike the clunky R1-series, this rounded, waist-high droid was made specifically to fit in military starfighter astromech slots. This was a radical departure, as previously all such droids had been dedicated government models. The droid's popularity was equal with Galactic Republic fighter jocks as with the general public. When plugged into a T-65 X-wing starfighter, Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, or similar starfighter, the R2 monitored flight performance, pinpointed and corrected technical problems, and performed power management, optimizing shipboard systems. The unit could store up to ten sets of hyperspace vector coordinates in active memory, and many had the intelligence and experience to perform engine startup and pre-flight taxiing. The R2 operated flawlessly in the vacuum of interstellar space. Components The center of the droids' success could be attributed to its Intellex IV computer, which featured 700 different spacecraft configurations. Its sensor package was equally impressive, with a full-spectrum transceiver and electromagnetic, heat, motion, and life form indicators. The droid also had a fully maneuverable video sensor, deployed from its domed head, allowing it to inspect enclosed spaces or peer over obstacles. The droid's outer shell concealed an array of tools beneath its streamlined durasteel exterior. Each R2 came equipped from the factory with two manipulator arms, an electric arc welder, circular saw, computer scomp link arm, holographic recorder/projector unit, internal cargo compartment, and a general-use fire extinguisher. IA, taking a page from Corellian ship-builders, made the droids easy to upgrade and modify. The company offered a variety of after-market packages, but industrious owners also managed to equip R2's with such eclectic items as underwater propellers, laser pointers, jet thrusters, remote sensor limpets, and inflatable life rafts. This adaptability made the R2 units particularly popular among tech-heads, who often would have running competitions over who could outfit the most eclectic droid. IA spent a great deal of time in the design of the R2's personality matrix. The droid was obliging, quick witted, and sincere. If the droid was not subjected to periodic memory wipes, it could develop a headstrong, self-reliant disposition. Many owners, however, actually preferred a droid willing to offer candid second opinions. Starfighter pilots tended to develop a strong bond with their astromech droids, often flying all their missions with one particular droid, and strongly objected to the memory wipes their counterparts were given on a regular basis in some units. Category:Droids